


Alpha Mates: Chapter-20

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.This part: Chapter-20





	

**Chapter- 20**  
  
Jared stepped out of the car the moment the convoy came to a halt and bit his lip in embarrassment when none of the other doors opened. Knowing he had messed up some unspoken protocol, he took the minute to take in his surroundings: a red carpet led to the convention centre which had been designed to resemble a den; albeit a gigantic one.

There were people milling around; big hulking men who Jared guessed were part of the security and others with clip-boards and microphones that, he guessed, were part of the organizing team; surprisingly, there was no one from the media.

He glanced back towards the row of SUVs in time to see Chris and the other designated drivers step out; sharp eyes scanning the surrounding with practiced ease before nodding once to the others. Then and only then were the passenger doors opened in a synchronised move that would have made the coach of any team-sport proud. Chad stepped up next to him and Jared acknowledged his presence with a brief nod. Jensen was the last person to step out and Jared felt his mouth dry at the _command_ his mate’s very presence exuded. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Jensen work a room before when he’d made an appearance on behalf of Ackles Corp- _and now Padalecki Pvt. Ltd. as well,_ the older alpha had always had an innate charisma that made everybody sit up and take notice of him the moment he entered; but even that paled like a faded replica of his aura compared to his presence here. It was like the air practically crackled with power around him.

Jensen glanced at Jared and he found himself blinking in confusion.

“Beta,” Tahmoh whispered softly, extending his arm to indicate that Jared should move ahead of him and the alpha followed without protest; not wanting to break protocol. Chad followed and they met Jensen at the edge of the red-carpet with the Pack Alpha chivalrously offering his hand to his mate. Jared chuckled at the gesture but accepted the offered hand nevertheless. He was aware of the muffled snort of disgust from his best-friend, but chose to ignore it; thanking whichever God happened to be watching over him when nobody else acknowledged it either.

Chris took position ahead of them, eyes eagle-sharp as he scanned ahead for threats and Tahmoh moved into place just behind Jared and Jensen, discretely elbowing Chad behind him. For a brief minute he felt bad for his friend, but then Victoria Collins pulled the beta to walk next to her and Jared relaxed.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered, “Should have told you-”

“You assumed I knew,” Jared interrupted, shrugging.

The alpha nodded, “But still...”

“It’s okay,” He reassured; glad when the conversation was derailed as the head of security paused ahead of them.

“Ready?” Chris asked softly and for a second Jared wondered why he was asking but then he caught Tahmoh nodding from the corner of his eyes and realized the question hadn’t been intended for them at all.

He watched with amusement as the stocky alpha appeared to take a deep fortifying breath – _as though he was heading for battle, not a conference-_ and stepped inside the convention-centre. Chris paused after moving barely a few steps and turned to Jensen once with a grin before refocusing on his task, “Damn, it’s good to have you back, Kid!”

Jared frowned in confusion at the statement before realization dawned. He glanced at Jensen and found the man impassive even if his cheeks had the faintest touch of pink from Chris’ heartfelt gratitude.

“That’s kind-a impressive,” He muttered.

Jensen’s lips quirked in a smile and Jared felt the intangible sense of being _safe_ magnify briefly.

“Show-off,” He grumbled good-naturedly.

“Would you rather I didn’t?” Jensen retorted and the shield withdrew slightly.

“Didn’t mean that,” Jared returned, tightening his hold on Jensen’s arm till the feeling of safety returned.

He was about to continue the light banter when they entered a banquet-hall like room and Jared relapsed into silence again. In keeping with the apparent theme of the convention centre, the room’s high, vaulted ceilings were designed to look like the interior of a cave.

It took him a minute to realize that this room itself was just the entry point to the amphitheatre where they were actually headed; a corridor of sorts, really. The amphitheatre was _huge-_ it could hold ten thousand easily, Jared guessed, _and not look cramped._

Their path down to the centre was frequently blocked by well-wishers and others greeting Jensen, and although he tried to be polite and make small conversation initially; Jared quickly found himself bored and more interested in taking in the sights around him. Being in the construction business allowed him to appreciate whoever had built this place, _because c’mon... it was amazing!_

Noticing Jensen busy with some important what’s-his-name; he wandered closer to the walls, tracing the ridge of a ‘rocky-outcrop’ with a feather light finger to see if it was plaster and found himself suitably impressed when it turned out to be actual rock.

“Who’s the moron who has left someone as lovely as you to fend for himself, _Love_?” A heavily accented voice whispered into his ear as he felt the unknown Alpha press against his back.

“That would be me, Sheppard.” Jensen announced, miraculously materializing next to him and wrapping a possessive arm around Jared’s waist to yank him out of the stranger’s grasp.

_And Jared had never been happier to hear his mate’s voice._

He relaxed into the hold, turning to look at the Alpha who had besieged him and was surprised to realize that the man was _short_ (Well; _anybody_ would look short to him, but this guy was head and shoulders shorter than his mate as well). He could feel the subtle pressure of his aura and was grateful that Jensen was there to shield him; guessing that without that veil of protection, that ‘subtle’ hint of power wouldn’t be subtle at all.

“Ah... Ackles!” The Alpha with the strange accent returned (-a certain _Mark_ _Sheppard;_ if he remembered his lessons correctly-) “I had heard rumours that you would be attending this year...”

His mate gave a stilted smile, “Figured it’s been long enough,”

“And it has nothing to do with this pretty little thing hanging off your arms, does it?” The Alpha teased.

Jared inwardly rolled his eyes because ‘little’; _really?_

Jensen snapped to attention next to him, however, “Oh, my apologies for overlooking the introductions... Alpha Sheppard, may I introduce you to my mate, Jared-” _Jared noticed that he didn’t say his full name but kept that observation to himself-_ “And Jared, this is Elder Mark Sheppard of the Crowley Pack.”

“Pleasure,” The balding man murmured, eyes raking over him for a second time, “One of Romanowsky’s?”

“Your observation’s impeccable as always, Alpha.” Jensen acknowledged but his smile was strained. Jared wanted to reach out and massage away the little divot between his mate’s brows.

He was glad when the alpha moved away after a few more minutes of small talk, slumping tiredly against his mate- _it was hard to believe they’d been here for less than thirty minutes._

“Admiring the architecture?” Jensen low drawl invaded his thoughts.

He smiled, nodding as he straightened- _they may be newly mated but he was fairly certain that PDAs would be frowned upon in here._ “Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

“Grandfather had nearly two hundred tons of boulders imported from all over the world to build this place-”

“ _Grandfather?_ You mean Ackles Corp built this?”

“Yeah, one of our very first large scale contracts, actually... you didn’t know?”

Jared blushed, “Didn’t really read much on its history...”

“Hey, relax... its cool, alright? It’s not like it’s a well known fact... just; since you said you’d read up on the company for your grad project, I assumed-”

“I read up on some of its projects and stuff... but mostly; just your business direction- we had to focus on an individual’s contribution to a company, not- not the firm itself.”

“Hmm,”

“Why don’t you use this place on your advertising features? It’s-... it’s beautiful.”

“Security,” The Alpha answered, “The Alpha Meet’s held here every year. If unsavoury elements were planning to target it; they’d need blueprints.”

“Wow, hadn’t really thought of that-”

“No reason you should need to,”

“You did,”

“I grew up training for this job, Jay. It’s different.”

Jared nodded, looking out towards the rest of the room briefly and the people milling about, “Question?”

His mate chuckled, “God, you and your questions... what is it, this time?”

“How come you and the rest of the Elder’s have their pack’s named after them, but Elder Sheppard doesn’t?”

Jensen’s small pleased smile told him that the Alpha was happy that he had picked up on the discrepancy, “Well, Sheppard’s grandmother was a Crowley; she married into the Sheppard Pack of Scotland. Her brother, who was the Alpha Heir at the time, died prematurely before he could sire pups. Since Sheppard Senior was the second son anyway, with an elder sister with pups; he had no immediate responsibility there and they moved here. He inherited the Pack.”

“Wow,” Jared murmured, “Makes you wonder if destiny’s real, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jensen answered, but he was looking at him.

 

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

  
Eventually, they made their way to the plush leather couches that ringed the centre of the amphitheatre (with a lone lectern at one side) meant for the Elders. The two rows directly behind were reserved for their staff and then the Pack Alphas beyond them.

Jared briefly wondered where Chad was, but guessed he must be further back given the seating was according to priority. Then Elder Riching, being the senior-most Elder began the inaugural address and Jared was too busy following the proceedings to think of anything else.

He glanced around briefly and caught more than a few people do a double-take when they noticed Jensen. Elder Morgan beamed at him and he saw Jensen offer a small grin in return. Elders Tal and Ferris had a similar reaction but it was Johansson’s narrowed, almost glaring eyes that stayed with him. He wondered what had the man so bothered about Jensen’s return.

Each of the seven Elders took turns at the lectern and polite applause followed all their words- the room’s acoustics making the rounds of applause sound like the roar of distant thunder. And Jared wondered if he was biased, but it seemed to him that the loudest cheers had been reserved for Jensen.

 

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

  
The meeting progressed from there with a recap of the minutes from last year’s session followed by updates on the various schemes and programmes launched therein. Jared watched as the Elder Betas all rose at the sound of a distant chime and frowned, wondering if he was expected to join them. Jensen nudged his knee lightly, nodding when Jared turned to him askance.

He followed the Betas through the side door and down the winding stairway to what appeared to be banquet hall given the food-laden tables lining the wall. All six Betas stopped a little distance from the table and Jared followed their lead. Sharply dressed servers stepped forward and uncovered the covered vessels at a nod from Beta Riching then stepped back again. Jared watched as each Beta then accepted the tiny bowl/plate offered to them and stepped to one of the serving vessels. Following their lead, he took up position next to one of the bowls himself and accepted the bowl offered to him. It was only then that he noticed that each serving bowl had the spoon carefully balanced with about a single bite of the dish it was in and the betas were all carefully (well, _expertly was perhaps the better description)_ transferring it to the bowl they had accepted earlier.

“It’s a poison test,” Beta Morgan, who was to his immediate left, explained softly after noting his confusion.

Understanding dawned and he dumped back the bit of carefully balanced gravy with its minuscule piece of chicken on his ladle in favour of stirring the pot with fervour. It was only when he was satisfied that he had mixed it all in that he proceeded to scoop up a spoonful and transfer it to the bowl before offering it to the alpha in a chef-coat who stood waiting silently.

“A pre-spooned part will obviously not be poisoned if the person knows he or she has to taste-test it.” He murmured in explanation at Beta Morgan’s raised brow.

The older Beta smiled but didn’t comment.

 

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

  
They waited for a second chime from the gong (to ensure that none of the dishes had any effect on the chef) before preparing plates for their Alphas. Jared piled his and Jensen’s with the grilled sandwiches ( _which looked heavenly, if truth be told_ ); some roast and a bit of salad before he noticed the dessert spread.

He turned with a plate piled high with candied fruits and a few slices of cake and pie to find Beta Ferris watching him with a smirk, “Jensen’s tastes have changed, I see.”

Jared had the grace to blush, “Oh, umm... I’m the one with the sweet tooth, actually.”

Turning to place the plate next to his other selections, he never saw the aghast expression on the other Beta’s face.

 

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

  
They returned to the amphitheatre through a different door that Jared had not noticed the previous time; pushing the dainty little trolleys laden with food for the Alphas.

 _The trolleys were ‘little’ alright;_ Jared thought uncharitably, _he had to nearly bend in half to reach the handle._ Unfortunately; none of the other Betas seemed to be having the same problem.

He sank into the leather seat gratefully; grabbing a sandwich and some tissues from the plate and it was only after he had taken the first bite that he noticed that none of the other Betas were eating. Grimacing guiltily, he moved to put the half-eaten bread back when Jensen’s fingers curled around his wrist in a gentle hold.

“Eat, I don’t like eating alone.”

He nodded but slowed down considerably; watching the packed audience trickle out through the door towards the banquet hall after some obscure signal. Eventually, it was just the Elder Alphas and their mates in the amphitheatre and the only sounds that could be heard was the steady munching and the low buzz of conversation as a few of the alphas discussed stuff with their staff.

He knew they were drawing glances given how Jared had joined Jensen in his meal unlike the other Betas but persevered to ignore the attention. He was peripherally aware of Jensen’s hushed conversation with Tom but was too focussed on the curious (and annoyed, if you counted Elder Johansson) glances to follow it. It was almost a relief when Jensen nodded that he was done- _he himself had lost his appetite sometime between the second and third bite of the sandwich;_ and he rose, announcing he was going to return the cart and grab a few more of those candied mango cubes.

 

 

This time; the banquet-hall was filled with people, the cavernous space not looking quite so looming anymore. He gratefully surrendered the trolley and made small talk with Karen, Alpha Jim Beaver’s wife; blushing when she commended him for daring to defy tradition and join his alpha for his meal. If he had overheard his wife’s comments, the older Alpha didn’t remark on it, choosing instead; to express his delight that he and Jensen had chosen to attend the meet this year. Jared smiled and made the appropriate sounds but silently noted that the other Elder Betas (barring Elder Johansson’s young mate) had returned their trolleys and were all eating as well. The five of them appeared to be close friends despite the wide variation in age. He wondered if he should feel left out, but reasoned that this was his first time while they had probably come here for years.

“Jaybird!”

Jared turned at the familiar call, smiling in relief at having found a familiar face, “Chad! Hey man, where’d you disappear?”

“Had to sit with Johansson’s tribe,” The beta scowled, “Apparently, Quintin’s not one of Ackles...”

“Oh,” Jared frowned, _but Chad was his and Jensen’s guest, damnit!_

“Stop worrying,” The beta told him, “It was good in a way; I had a clear view of you from my spot.”

Jared nodded for lack of a better reply.

“Anyway,” the beta drawled, “I just came to tell you that I’m off; it’s not like you need me here and I think I’d be more help back at the company.”

“Thanks,” Jared told him, squeezing the diminutive blondes’ shoulder, “We were hoping you would, you know? Jen’s left that Kevin kid in charge while we’re stuck here and yeah the kid’s good but he’s not... not family, I guess” He shrugged, “He doesn’t get what that company means to us. So... thanks, really. ”

The beta grinned and with a mock salute, walked off.

 

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

  
He found Jensen and the guys in a huddle in one of the alcoves near the amphitheatre’s entrance when he returned and judging by the expressions  
  
as he shouldered his way next to his mate; something was not right.

“How long has this been going on?” He heard Jensen demand, features twisted in retrained fury.

Vicky ducked her head, admitting, “Awhile,”

“And pray tell just _why_ wasn’t I told?” The Elder growled, voice dropping into the low timber that had goose-bumps prickling the skin of his audience.

“Jensen,” It was Tom who finally spoke up. “We-” he hesitated, glancing around briefly before continuing, “We know that you want to protect us; the thing that you don’t realize is... _sometimes_...” He faltered again, glancing at the Pack Alpha’s face to ensure that Jensen hadn’t taken offence- “sometimes we want to protect you just as much.”

Jensen blew out a breath but squeezed his eyes shut; when he reopened then, they were blazing with determination as he focussed on Victoria once more.

“As of tomorrow; I want Misha back-”

“You were the one to okay his maternity leave!” She protested, worry about her mate allowing her to overcome her deference to Jensen’s decision.

“I know,” Jensen acknowledged, “And now I’m cancelling it.” He sighed, “Look, there was a _reason_ I appointed him Pack Council, Vicky. And I need him here... You can stay back and watch over the kids.”

The lawyer nodded silently and Jared couldn’t help himself any longer, “but-”

All eyes flew to him and Jared belatedly remembered that he was not supposed to contradict Jensen. Biting his lip, he shook his head in apology, “Sorry,”

Jensen blew out a frustrated breath and glared at him, “ _Tell me,”_

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry I interrupted,” He reiterated.

“Obviously it’s _not_ ‘nothing’,” Jensen snapped, voice whipcord sharp, “ _So speak up. Please.”_

Jared ducked his head at the rebuke; mumbling, “Was just wondering if Misha’s medically fit enough...”

“Good point,” Jensen nodded, eyes apologetic as he met Jared’s gaze before turning back to face the Collins’ alpha, “Vicky?”

Victoria nodded, “He’s okay,”

 

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

  
It was not long after that that they returned to their seats to attend the post lunch session; which turned out to be a continuation of what had preceded it, only more specific. Each of the Elder Alphas (and in a few cases, the Pack Alphas under them) detailed new schemes and programmes implemented in their packs and the benefits of those schemes and/or programmes. A few of the braver ones confessed to the negative or unforeseen impacts as well; which lead to debates and discussions regarding their solutions. It was long past sundown when Elder Riching finally declared the day’s session to be over.

“Chad?” Jensen questioned softly as they exited the amphitheatre and the diminutive beta was nowhere to be found.

“Left at lunch,” Jared told him; watching the other Elders head somewhere which was definitely not the exit.  
“Where’re they going?”

“Press debriefing,”

“Why aren’t we headed that way?”

“Because I have nothing to say at the moment,”

“And they do?” Jared raised his eyebrows in challenge.

“Well, apparently they enjoy the sound of their own voice a lot more than I.”

“Jensen,” He sighed- _for all his brilliance, his mate didn’t understand the importance of a ‘public image’ at all: it had been one of the primary weaknesses of Ackles Corps’, one that he’d shamelessly utilized back when they had been rivals._

“What?” The older man grumbled, obviously aware that he was going to be asked to do something he didn’t enjoy.

“You have to address the media, man.”

“Uh-uh,” He shook his head petulantly, looking like a five-year old for all intents. “Don’t have anything to say.”

“Well, maybe they have something they’d like to ask you?”

“Fine,” The Elder capitulated and after a brief pause as Chris barked orders into his walkie-talkie; changed course and went to the Ackles Pack’s press room.

The room had surprisingly few reporters when they stepped in: apparently Jensen’s aversion to addressing the media not a secret; but as news about their presence spread, it turned into standing room only within a few seconds.

Tom, who had been standing in for Jensen quickly vacated his spot for the Elder; shooting a grateful look to Jared who acknowledged with a dip of his head. The room was packed by the time they were all seated and Jared could sense Jensen’s unease next to him. Having fielded the media together for their company gave Jared a fair idea about how best to handle the situation and with a silent squeeze to his mate’s knee, he stepped up to the plate.

“Before we begin, I would like to thank my mate for bringing me to the Alpha Meet this year to widen my horizons-”

As expected, the room erupted in a flurry of questions at that and they both slid into their roles with ease: playing off each other as they teased, joked and answered questions. Jared was careful to direct specific questions to Jensen; knowing the man’s strength lay in handling one-on-one interactions while he worked the room. It was nearly an hour by the time they were done and Jared was fairly confident that they would get positive reviews in the papers tomorrow.

He was glad the press was forbidden to photograph Pack Alphas as he climbed wearily into the SUV after Jensen; leaning his head against his mate’s powerful shoulder and closing his eyes tiredly. He had done nothing but sit and listen to a bunch of people talk all day and yet Jared found himself exhausted.

 

 

**∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞**

  
The house was suspiciously dark when they got back and the reason became obvious when Jared found Chad’s little post-it note on the refrigerator.

Jensen had already headed to bed and Jared followed after grabbing a fresh bottle of water for the night-table.

“Chad’s gone.”He began, changing into his nightwear and washing the day’s grime off his face even though he was too weary for a shower. “Left a note saying he was good to handle living alone ag-” Jared paused mid-sentence and blushing as he realized that he’d come to Jensen’s room out of habit. “I...”

“Please stay?” The older Were murmured, carefully marking the page he was reading and setting the book aside, “I was hoping you’d continue to join me...”

He nodded silently- _it had felt good to share a bed with his mate._

Jensen turned off the small table-lamp next to him once Jared was in bed; curling around him like had become the norm for the past few weeks.

“You can head to the office tomorrow,” Jensen whispered, arm tightening around Jared’s waist as they both gradually settled down.

“What ‘bout the Alpha meet?”

“I’m not going there tomorrow, have some things to discuss with Tom and the guys first.”

“Hmmm,” he murmured in reply, only half-awake at that point.

 

 

When he awoke the next morning, Jensen’s side of the bed was cold. And apparently his alpha had doubted how aware he’d been last night because there was a scrap of paper telling him that Jensen would be at the Pack office that day and would not be attending the Alpha-Meet.

He found a thermos of freshly brewed coffee (with his coffee mug next to it) waiting for him in the kitchen and poured himself a cup before heading to the back porch with the day’s paper. His smile grew as he read the piece on them; apparently Alpha Ackles’ (he had discovered that the press did not/could not reveal _any_ Pack Alpha/Beta’s identity, only identifying them by their packs) camaraderie with the Ackles Pack-Beta was a refreshing departure from the usual traditionalism of Pack Alphas.

Grinning to himself, he grabbed for his cell-phone and waited for the call to connect. “Tahmoh? Hey, good morning; I was hoping you could do me a favour...”

Jared’s smile only grew at the expected reply: “Of course, Beta. How may I be of service?”

“I need you to take me to the Alpha Meet, today.”

 

 

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞  
I was inspired by some pictures for the Convention Centre descriptions given in the fic above. If you want to see some amazing cave pictures, **[Click Here](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/29954.html)**  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
